Harry Potter and The Freedom of Life
by mistressdominique
Summary: AU CoS Harry recieves a letter from gringotts. what does this mean for harry? manipulative Dumbledore
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and Freedom of life

Diclamier. I own nothing that is recogniseable as belongiong to J K Rowling ETC

Prologue

#"well,' said Dumbledore, 'that's that. We've no business being staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."  
"yeah,' said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. 'I'd best get this bike away. G'night Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."  
Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked engine into life, with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.  
"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street on the corner he stopped and took out the silver put-outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking away around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloack he was gone.#

It was a few days later, Albus Dumbledore, was sitting behind his desk, in the headmasters office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was wearing his finest robes of midnight blue with pinks moons.  
"It may be best, if I go to Gringotts now." said Albus, to his familiar Fawkes, a fire phoenix, looking at an article in the Daily Prophet. The headline read:

Sirius Black: A Deatheater  
Sentenced to life in Azkaban

Albus stood up and strode over to his fireplace, took a handful of powder, kept in a jar on top and activated the floo "Diagon Alley" he shouted and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Albus exited the Floo into a dingy pub, that was the entrance to the gate way into Diagon Alley, The Leaky Cauldron. He strode the pub not stopping to speak to anyone, out into the courtyard in the back and tapped the brick wall with his wand that opened the entrance.

He entered the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley, making his way to the tall white building at the end of the street. As Dumbledore walked into the building he nodded to the goblins guarding the entrance. Albus walked over to a goblin, at an empty counter.

"Hello, I am here as Supreme Mugwump. I would like to speak to the Potter account manager." stated Dumbledore.

"I shall get him for you. Follow me." said the goblin.

The goblin lead through the door at the back of the building, leading Albus through many corridors before stopping in front of a solid bronze door. The goblin knocked and waited before he was bade to enter. He opened the door and said "Supreme Mugwump Albus Dumbledore is here to see you account manager, Griphook."

"Let him in." replied the voice from within belonging to the Potter account manager.

The goblin opened the door so Albus could walk in. Albus walked into the office and sat on the chair in front of the desk, without waiting to be asked to sit. His first mistake of many involving the goblins.

"I am here to settle Lily and James Potter's will." said Albus.

"Only Harry Potters Magical Guardian may do that,' replied Griphook, "Sirius Black is Harry's Magical Guardian."

"Have you not heard? He was sentenced to Azkaban yesterday evening. As Supreme Mugwump it falls to me to make sure Harry is cared for" said Albus.

"Be that as it may, you will need ministry proof of Mr blacks sentencing before we at Gringotts can do anything." said Griphook.

"Ahh, Well in that case, Confundus" replied Albus.

A.N Between # is taken from the first chapter of harry potter and the philosphers stone

this is my first story let me know if you want me to continue it.

mitressdomonique


	2. Chapter 1 The letters

Disclaimer I own nothing except the plot

_thoughts_

Chapter 1 The Letters

It was a warm summers day on Privet Drive. The sun was shining and there was no breeze. It had been predicted that this would be the hottest summer yet. Most people were inside their houses with the air con on and the windows wide open. Except one person.

This person was a young boy no older than 12. He was in the back garden of no 4 Privet Drive, weeding the flowerbed. Harry, for that was the boys name, had messy black hair, just like his fathers and vibrant green eyes, covered by hideous glasses, just like his mother.

"Boy, get in here" screeched a woman, stood in the doorframe leading into no 4. This woman looked like a giraffe or so Harry thought.

"what now?" mumbled Harry.

"Coming, aunt Petunia." replied Harry, walking over to the garden shed to put away the tools he had been using and to clean himself up. Once finished Harry walked over to the house and into the kitchen were his aunt was.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" asked Harry.

"Have you finished the garden?" she asked.

"yes" replied Harry.

"Go clean the attic then, I want it spotless before Vernon gets home or no dinner. Do you understand boy?" she growled.

"yes, Aunt Petunia" he replied.

"Here," said Petunia "eat that before you start." giving him a slice of dry bread.

Harry walked out of the kitchen into the hall and walked up the stairs, going into his room.

"here you go Hedwig, it's not much but it will have to do for now, sorry girl" said Harry, to the white snowy owl sitting on his desk, giving her the bread.

"what's that you got girl?" asked Harry, noticing a scroll attached to her leg. Harry took the scroll off her leg.

"Boy, what are you doing? Go clean the attic." shouted Petunia.

Harry put the scroll, in the pocket of his too large pants, that used to belong to his cousin Dudley

"gotta go girl, see ya later" Harry said walking out of his room. Harry pulled down the ladder and climbed into the attic. Looking around all he could see was boxes covered in dust.

"better get started" mumbled Harry

3 hours later, we find Harry still in the attic, covered from head to toe in dust.

"Are you finished boy? Vernon will be home soon and you better be clean" shouted petunia.

"nearly" shouted Harry "only a couple more boxes."

"well hurry up" was the reply.

Harry walked over to the last couple of boxes and started moving them. He was about to pick up the last box hen he saw writing on the box . He wiped the dust off and saw the initials L.E.P.

_why would my mum have a box here. _He thought. Harry opened the box , inside there was some books, photo albums and a letter addressed to Harry. The letter read;

Oct 30th 1981

Dear harry

My darling baby as I sit and write this you are asleep in your crib with padfoot. If you are reading this it means I have left you. I am so sorry my darling son, hopefully you have been raised by your farther or Sirius Black. But I fear that will not happen. I am leaving this box at my adopted sisters petunia's house.

We are currently in hiding under the fidelus charm. One of the books will explain it in detail, but the basics are someone will cast the charm and only the secret keeper may tell anyone were those being hidden are. Albus Dumbledore cast the charm for you, your father and I, Peter Pettigrew is our secret keeper. Another of your fathers friends, Sirius Black, is acting as a decoy to hopfully lead away from the real secret keeper.

My son, if we died by the hand of voldermort it means Peter betrayed us.

In the box the photo albums are mine from school up to now, hopefully I have been able to fill them up with pictures of you growing up.

The books cover a number of topics I think will help you. Some of them are wizarding traditions and ecquittte, law and politics and occulemcy.

I am so sorry my son for leaving you. I want you to know how much I love you, no matter where I am I will love you .

Love your mother

Lily Evans Potter

Harry wiped away the tears that had come to his eyes as he was reading the letter.

"boy, what are you doing " shouted petunia "veron is home get down here"

"Okay aunt petunia, I just need to clean up" said Harry.

"hurry up" said Petunia.

So harry picked the box up and climbed down the ladder. Harry then went to his room and put the box in his wardrobe and the letter on his desk and got clean clothes.

"you have five minutes boy" shouted Vernon.

Harry ran to the bathroom to clean up, as he took off his pants, he heard a scrunching noise, and rembered the scroll he took off Hedwig earlier. He finished cleaning up and took his dirty clothes and put them in his room, he took the scroll out of his pocket and threw it on his bed.

"Boy, come down here and start dinner" screeched Petunia.

_Oh, joy _thought Harry, going down the stairs to start dinner, walking past the living room he saw his cousin Dudley sat in front of the television and his uncle Vernon.

_Oh look a pig in a wig and a hippo. Wonder where the giraffe is. _Harry thought walking into the kitchen,_ Oh there she is. _

Harry walked over to the oven to start dinner. After dinner, Harry cleaned the dishes and then went up stairs to his room. He laid down on his bed and heard a crinkling noise, he picked up the scroll that he had threw there earlier. Harry looked at the seal on the back, it had what looked like a galleon with an axe on it.

"Who is this from?" he mumbled.

"hey, Hedwig do you want to go out girl?" Said Harry.

"hoot" said Hedwig.

Harry got off his bed and opened Hedwig's cage and the walked over to his window and opened it and let Hedwig out. Harry then sat at his desk and opened the letter it read.

Dear Mr Potter,

We at Gringotts have been trying to contact you, since we found out you had re-entered the wizarding world. Unfortunately all owls have come back unopened. Your owl came to us as we were about to send out another letter, we have sent that as well, hopefully you will receive either this one or the other.

We are trying to contact you as according to the old laws, when you turned 11 you were entitled to your inheritance.

If you could come to our London branch of Gringotts at your earliest convenience, we will gladly sort out this issue and a number of others.

Thank you

Griphook

Potter Account Manager

P.S. This letter is a portkey that will bring you to the security check in area, just show them this letter and someone will bring you to me. Just hold it and say 'Goblin Griphook'.


End file.
